I Will Always Want You
by sellynesslea
Summary: A person from Wade's past come back to BlueBell. Will this person help him to have what he really wants ?
1. What About Now

Chapter 1 : What About Now

Wade was behind the bar, cleaning some glasses at the Rammer Jammer. He thought about George told him when they came back from the masquerade ball. He looked around his bar, and saw the tiny doctor on a table with her boyfriend. This guy was nice. He reminded him a lot Zoe when she was in BlueBell the first months. She seemed happy with him but there was nothing he could do to win her back now. She probably won't see it and want to know it too. She was too suborn for that. Maybe it was time for him to move on for good. Then, he heard a voice he didn't hear for a very long time, yelling his name.

"Wade Kinsella, come here and hug me because I'm sure you miss me !"

Wade raised his head, losing his thoughts and realized who was in front of him, one of his oldest friend. He didn't see her in years. He skirted the bar and took her in his arms.

"Lucy ? What are you doing here ?"

"I'm visiting my parents in Mobile and I figured I could check on my home town and its residents."

"I can't believe it's you. Are you a mirage or something ?" He asked taking her face in his hands and made her move.

"I'm real and don't touch me like this. I'm a lady now" She said, smiling and pushing him away.

"Right." He said rolling his eyes. "Lemon ! Look who's here !"

Lemon stopped and looked at the person Wade was pointing. "Oh my god, Lucy !" Lemon said hugging her.

"Lemon Breeland. How are you ?"

"Fine, you ?"

"Amazing."

"Great. It's nice to see you again. But I'm not sure it's a good thing if the diabolical duet is back."

"Dash is calling you Lemon" Wade interrupted. He was happy that his best friend was back, no time for Lemon's sarcasm.

"I'll see later" Lemon said walking away.

"Okay. Lemon works here ?" She asked Wade surprised.

"It's more than that. Sit down and explain to you"

Lucy sat on a stool across the bar and waited for Wade to be in front of her.

"Tell me everything."

"Lemon's life turned a little bit different when George left her at the altar a year and half ago."

"George ? Like George Tucker, the golden boy. They were still together after all this time"

"Fifteen years."

"Why did they break up ?"

"Lemon slept with the mayor."

"The mayor ?"

"The one and the only Lavon Hayes."

"Lavon is back too and he is the mayor. It's so cool. This is why I missed BlueBell, crazy things always happens here .What happened next ?"

"Lemon decided maybe she wasn't meant to be an housewife. After a failed caterer company with Annabeth, we spent hours our hands in a boat to win the money to buy the bar."

"You own the Rammer Jammer."

"With Lemon."

"It means you can offer free drinks to your best friend." She said with a big smile.

"For you anytime."

"YES !" She screamed putting her arms in the air.

"Not too loud, please."

"Sorry"

"What do you want ?"

"Tequila. I could say champagne but I don't want to go too far. What about you ?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"I don't."

"I know you, Wade. When you're lying you pretend to be busy to not look the person you're talking to. What's wrong with you ?"

"He's a broken heart." Lemon said passing behind Wade.

"Lemon !"

"What ? Who is she ? I have to know her."

"You will find out, eventually." He said sighting.

"She hurt you, did she ?"

"I hurt her first."

"Tell me."

"Not here"

"Okay. But you will tell me." She said smiling.

He nodded.


	2. Where I Stood

Chapter 2 : Where I Stood

Lucy drank her third shot of tequila. Wade was busy. They didn't really have time to talk, even she was dying to know why her best friend was heartbroken. She knew him, he didn't let himself go like that. If he put his walls down, even a little bit, this girl should be special. She had to find out who she was. Wade wouldn't tell her, not with all this people in the bar, she had to guess.

"Is she in the bar ?"

"Who ?"

"The woman who owns your heart."

He sighed. "Don't say stuff like this."

"I take it as a yes. Is she blond or brown ?"

"I won't answer." He said trying to ignore her.

"You're not helping." She said turning around on her stool. She looked at the room. There were some people she didn't recognize : possibly because a lot of them changed and others were passing through.

"Lucy, don't do that. Turn around" She heard behind her.

"I'm looking at your place, Wade, that's all". She said smiling and she heard him sighing.

BlueBell didn't really change since she left. This town was different from the others. She visited few little towns because of her job but none one of them was like her hometown. She stopped her look on a couple. They were different from the other. They didn't come from here, or Alabama. The man wore a T-shirt with NYC written on it. And the woman wore designer clothes. They were new yorkers without doubt. Suddenly, the man stood up and walked to the bar. Lucy turned to Wade. She wanted to asked him who they were but the man was already next to her.

"Wade, can I have the check, please ? Zoe is somewhere else. I think she is tired because of work. We're going home. Is it alright if we hang out another time ?" He said.

"No problem, buddy. I think I'll be busy too tonight." Wade answered pointing Lucy. "Joel, this is my older friend Lucy. Lucy, this is Joel Stevens"

"Joel Stevens. I know this name. Are you Joel Stevens, the writer ?" She said shaking her hands.

"I am."

"I loved your book."

"Thank you."

Lucy nodded and looked at Wade. He was looking at the writer's girlfriend. It was a look she never saw on his face before. It was a mix of pain, despair, a little bit of anger and most of love. Suddenly, the women looked at him back. They exchanged for a few seconds before to go back what they were doing. Lucy realized she was "her". It wasn't probably the first time some things like that happened. She turned her attention to Joel.

"It was nice to meet you."

"I also."

"Here's your cheek."Wade said.

"Thanks, Wade." Joel said putting some money on the bar before to go back to his girlfriend. Lucy waited for him to go outside.

"I can't believe it."

"What ?"

"The woman you love is Joel Stevens's girlfriend. And you're friend with him."She whispered. "Wade, it's not healthy for you."

"We're not besties. And I don't have no choice. They live here."

"They don't suppose to be in New York"

"It's more complicate than that."

"Tell me."

"Lucy, I promise you I will, not right now."

She nodded. A man sat next to her.

"Wade, a glass of scotch. A big one, please." He said.

"Tucker, are you sure ? What's going on ?"

"Lynly, she drives me crazy."

"The law classes are giving you an hard time."

"The law classes, right." George lied. He remembered Wade didn't know about Lynly and him. Nobody didn't knew which it was great. Lavon couldn't learn about them. And he really loved his legs and arms. He drank his glass and looked at the person who was sitting next to him. She was watching him. She looked familiar.

"You don't remember me, George Tucker. It's hurtful." She said.

George thought for a second.

"Lucy, is that you ?"

"Why can people stop asking me that ? I'm not dead."

"It's so nice to see you again. How are you ?" He said hugging her.

"I'm fine. What about you ? I heard you left Lemon at the altar."

"How long have you been here ? Because the first thing you learn about me is that."

"It's kind of big. And I asked Wade why on earth Lemon Breeland is working here."

"I thought Wade didn't do gossip."

"You know he can't hide anything from me."

" So the diabolical duet is back."

"We were not that bad."

George looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay, maybe we were. So, you're a lawyer and you're giving classes."

"Yeah. Big time."

"Lynl ..."

"Lynly. She is Lavon's cousin."

"Lavon Hayes, the mayor."

"I see you already learnt a lot. And I maybe left Lemon on our wedding day but Lavon slept with her on the first place."

"George, I don't judge you. Is it just me or your problem with Lynly isn't just your law classes ?"

"You've always been good at guessing people's problems." He paused. "You can't tell Lavon or anyone."

"I'll be silent as a grave."

"Few weeks ago, I got drunk, like a lot, I met her in a bar. I didn't know she was Lavon's cousin, I swear, and I slept with her. The next morning, I learnt who she really was. For me, it was one time thing but not for her. She convinced Lavon that I can help her with her law classes. Instead of working, she tortures me."

"She wants you as her boyfriend."

"Exactly."

"Your story is far away from the golden boy."

"I think I stopped to be that guy when I left Lemon."

Lucy nodded. "Do you like her ?"

"What ?"

"Your problem is why you don't want to be with her. Is it because she is Lavon's cousin or is it because you don't like her."

"I admire your logic. I'll think about it. What about you ? Why are you here ?"

"I visit my parents. They live in Mobile now. I wanted to check on my old friends. I don't regret. This town and its craziness doesn't change at all. And I think I'm gonna stay a little bit longer." She said looking at Wade.

"Maybe you should. He needs you." George nodded.

* * *

Zoe was sitting at the Rammer Jammer with Joel. He was talking about his plans with Wade tonight. It was weird for her that her boyfriend and her ex were friend. But BlueBell was a small town and Joel liked spending time with Wade. So she tried to be okay with it. Then a tall brunette came in the bar. She yelled at Wade. He looked at her and run to her arms. Wade didn't do hugs, at least that what Zoe thought. He seemed surprised to see her and happy too. Who was this woman ? She thought and kept looking. Lemon seemed to her too. She took her in her arms. She sat across the bar and talked to Wade. She seemed joyful and Wade couldn't stop smiling at her. She didn't like it. She heard Joel calling her.

"Zoe, are you okay ?"

"I'm fine."

The time passed and Zoe couldn't focus on Wade and this girl.

"I think it's time for you to go home. You look tired." Joel said. "I'm gonna pay." Zoe nodded and smiled.

She watched Joel coming to Wade and this woman. He introduce her to Joel. Great, she could at least have her name and who she was for Wade. Zoe realized she was sitting on her spot. It was perfect, when you wanted to sat across the bar. You could have a all view of the bar and you could have a private conversation with the bartender if you wanted. Suddenly, she met Wade's eyes and she felt she couldn't breathe anymore. But she had to focus and she found herself strong enough to look away. Joel came back to the table thirty seconds after.

"Are you ready ?" He asked.

"I am. Joel, who is this woman with Wade ?"

"She is one of his old friend. Her name is Lucy. She seems nice."

Zoe nodded. She was a friend but for Zoe she seemed more than that. She supposed it has been a while she didn't go to BlueBell. Maybe she was Wade's high school sweetheart or something like that. Even she didn't see Wade to have a girlfriend when he was a teenager. She realized she still didn't know Wade's past. When they were together, she was fine with the fact he didn't want to talk about it. Now, she regretted she didn't ask.


	3. Soldier

Chapter 3 : Soldier

"This place is kind of dirty." Lucy said coming on in the gatehouse.

"It's the only place you can crash on or you can go back to Mobile." Wade responded.

"You know I can't drive after all I drank. And plus, you promised to tell me everything." She said sitting on the couch. "This thing isn't really comfortable." She added with a puppy face.

He sighed. "Fine. You can sleep on the bed. I sleep on the couch." He sat next to her.

"You're the best. So tell me. I'm dying to know."

"Lucy, it's 3a.m. Can you please wait 'til tomorrow ?"

"No, I can't. I know you. Tomorrow morning, we're gonna eat breakfast at Lavon's and then go the Rammer Jammer. Which mean not a second for us to be alone. And you gonna work until late. So you won't tell me. It can take days. Now, you tell me."

"Did you take lessons with Lemon ?"

"We were mot friends for nothing."

"What do you want to know."

"Her name is a good start."

"Her name is Zoe. Doctor Zoe Hart."

"She is doctor ?"

"Yeah. She is from New York."

"I get that by her clothes. Why did she come here ?"

"She didn't get a big surgeon fellowship. And a person from our town kept sending her postcards of BlueBell since her medical graduation."

"Who ?"

"Doctor Wilkes."

"Why ?"

"Because he was her father."

"Did she know ?"

"No, she found out two years ago, when she came here. She didn't get the chance to know him because he was already dead."

"This is huge." She paused. "So, you met her two years ago."

"She moved in the carriage house on the other side of the pond. The first night she spent here, I blew the fusebox and she stormed in my house and yelled at me."

"She was your neighbor."

"Before you ask : no, she doesn't live here anymore. Lynly does, Lavon's cousin."

"George talked to me about her."

Wade continued his story with Zoe. How they almost hooked up in his car later that night and all the missing opportunities he had with her until the no George & Lemon's wedding day and the big storm which changed everything. He explained how they became casual monogamous lovers during months until he realized she was waiting for George and he ended what they had. He told her how he was happy on Christmas when she gave her gift by asking him to be her real boyfriend. And how their relationship turned pretty great until he screwed it up one night by cheating on her because he got scared and then they broke up. He explained how he tried to make it up for her by buying the Rammer Jammer and by chasing after her across the Alabama to tell he loved her. Even though she left for New York and came back five months later with Joel by her side.

"It's complicated." Lucy said when he finished.

"Yep."

"I can't believe you run after. It's so romantic."

"Don't be such a girl."

"I'm a girl, Wade. Even you never considered me like that. Do you regret ?"

"No. even if I lost her forever, I know now I tried."

"This isn't over, Wade."

"Lucy, she is with Joel. He is perfect for her, she's never gonna leave him."

"This is what she thinks but it's not the truth. Don't lose hope."

"Don't go there."

"After what you told me, no way. I'm on Team Wade."

"You have just one version of a story."

"Still. I'm sure Dash gave you an amazing nickname." She said with a big smile.

"I'm not gonna tell you. This kind of stuff sucks."

"I will find out anyway. I'll ask Lemon."

"Zoe is stubborn, you know."

"Don't think you're not good enough for her. This is why you blew the things up with her on the first place. And if she is too blind to see how much you love her maybe she is the one who don't deserve you. I know Kinsella men give their heart to one woman, so it means something."

"Look at this theory leads Earl."

"How's your old man ?"

"Drunk."

"He never stopped. After my help on your Zoe situation, I help Earl and his addiction."

"Good luck with that, for both."

"Wade, don't give up. I promise you I'm not leaving until Zoe understand you're the one and the only for her."

"I get it this is not the only night you spend here."

"Nope."


	4. Fix You

Chapter 4 : Fix You

Zoe was tired. It has been few nights that she couldn't sleep, since she saw Lucy at the Rammer Jammer. She tried to avoid the bar and Wade. It was hard to find good excuses to Joel to not go, especially he was friend with Wade. But she couldn't fell ever again what she felt the other night. A part of her didn't want to know what kind of relation he kept with her. He seemed pretty close to her. She didn't want to know if he was ready to move on. It maybe sounded selfish but she couldn't let him go completely even she was with Joel. Everything was confused in her head and in her heart. She heard an unknowing female voice coming from the reception.

"Doctor Breeland, how are you ?"

"Lucy, I heard that you're back. I didn't get the chance to see you." He said taking her in his arms.

"I'm here. You look good."

"Thank you. You're just here to say hello or something else."

"I want to see a doctor."

"Are you hurt ?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I need a checkup."

"Can you wait a little bit because I have a patient ..."

"Actually is it okay if I see Doctor Hart ?" She interrupted him.

"You want to see Doctor Hart."

"Is she free because I heard she is Doctor Wilkes's daughter and he took care of me when I was little."

"Alright." He sighed. "Doctor Hart !" He screamed. "You have a patient !" He continued with annoyance.

Zoe came out from her office.

"I think I upset him" Lucy whispered with a smile.

"Don't worry about Brick." Zoe nodded leading her office.

"I don't think we've already met. I'm Lucy Blake." She said putting her hand in front of Zoe.

"Doctor Zoe Hart." She answered shaking her hard.

"I heard so much about you."

"How ?"

"From everyone, people love to gossip here. But my biggest source is Wade."

"Wade ? You're one of Wade's friend."

"Yeah. I know Wade since, I don't know, since forever. When we were in high school people called us the diabolic duet. His biggest pranks, he did them with me"

"Why does it sound surprising from Wade ? So, why are you here ?

"This is about my back. I injured it pretty bad few months ago. I'm here for my weekly checkup. I bring you my file from the hospital. The doctors said I'm lucky I'm still able to walk."

"This is a huge injury. How did you do that ?"

"I'm a professional dancer. I had to do this amazing figure which my partners pushed in the air and supposed to catch me. But they did it wrong and I fell."

"You're lucky you're alive. How did you get through so fast ?"

"I stayed almost two weeks in bed. I couldn't be able to sit. Then I went to a rehabilitation center, and they had to watch me all the time."

"I guess it's not easy for people like you to not move when you want."

"It's awful. Dance is my life."

"You didn't dance recently, did you ?"

"No. I forced myself to not do. If I want to dance again, I have to stop for a while. This is why I'm in BlueBell. I'm catching with my old friends, trying to find something to do. I visited my parents in Mobile but I like being here."

"So, are you planning to stay ?"

"I'm gonna stay for a while, until my back gets better. You know I visited a lot of cities or small towns, but it never felt like home. Nowhere is like BlueBell. This town has something unique and magical. I know life is taking slow and crazy here but I don't care it's where I belong."

"I know what it feels like." Zoe nodded.

"This place didn't change at all." Lucy said looking around her.

"Did you know Harley ?"

"He was my doctor. He was the best. This is why I wanted to see you. I like Brick but he is so ..."

"Egocentric."

"Exactly. Harley always thought the best for his patient. One day, I remember, I got myself in big trouble and I didn't want my parents to know, he helped me like no one ever did. I didn't thank him enough for it."

Zoe smiled sadly.

"It has to be hard for you, isn't it ?" Lucy asked.

Zoe frowned.

"I mean, everyone knew Harley, except you."

"I met him once, at my medical graduation. I didn't know who he was, we barely talked."

"I didn't know I would react if it was me."

"You have to deal with it. And it also explained a lot of things in my life."

Lucy nodded and smiled. "You're a good doctor"

"Thanks. Everything seems fine for your back. You need to go at the hospital for full checkup every months although."

"I know. I guess I see you next week." Lucy said standing up and walked to the door.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you."

"Me too. Bye."

"Have a nice day." Zoe said closing the door and sighed. This girl was more different than the other Wade's friends, like Meatball. She was nice, sweet and funny. She understood, now, why the inhabitants of Bluebell seemed to like her.

* * *

Lucy came in the Rammer Jammer. She walked to Wade with a big smile.

"I finally talked to her. "

"Who ?"

"Zoe."

"I thought you gave up by now."

"I don't give up and you shouldn't do it either."

Wade sighed. "How did you talk to her ?"

"I went to her practice for my checkup."

"What did you talk about ?"

"We talked mostly about my back and Harley. So for now, not much. It was a first contact. I hope we could talked much next time and out of her office. I think I might like her."

"Make her your friend, then."

"It was my intention. First, we become friends. Second, I find a way to skip Joel out of town. Third, I help her with her break up. And then I find a way to show her that you're the only one for her."

Wade looked at her septic.

"Why you are looking at me like that ?"

"Because it wouldn't work."

"Of course, it would."

"No it wouldn't." He paused. "Lucy, I appreciate what you're doing but stop it. Because first she is too stubborn, and then I don't want her back like that."

"What ?"

"I want her because she decided to be with me, not because someone schemed."

"She needs to open her eyes."

"She needs to do it by herself."

"Wade, it can take a while."

"I know and I'm kind of tired of waiting but I will a little bit longer, for you."

"I promised you get your girlfriend back, I'll succeed." She took his hand." Don't let go." He nodded and both smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. "I can be her friend though."

"If you want it."


End file.
